Tarde de bibloteca
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Una redacción encargada por Macgonagall le trae más de un dolor de cabeza al pobre Ron, quien descubre que no es tan malo ir a la biblioteca después de todo.


**Hola a todos mis (espero) futuros lectores. Esta es una historia cortita que escribi un día de mucho aburrimiento, no es de las más recientes ni de las que tengo sin finalizar pero como es cortita decidí subirla primero. Les cuento que todos mis fic estan en papel y el tema de pasarlos en computadora es un dolor de...(una parte importante de la anatomía asociada a la reproducción)...y me lleva un tiempo considerable. Espero que les guste aunque no sea la gran cosa.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que me dedican y porfavor dejen comentarios.**

**Escena perdida del quinto libro**

**I**ba a molerse los dientes sí seguía apretandolos de esa manera.

Y le importabapoco y nada, en realidad.

Hcia más de diez minutos que no podía prestarle atención a su redacción de transformaciones sobre hechizos desvanecedores, el cúal la profecora Macgonagall no había dudado en darle ya que se acercaban los TIMOS y él seguía sin lograr desvanecer mamiferos más grandes que un ratón.

Y como si haber logrado ganar la copa de Quiddich, ser el héroe de Griffyndors y el mejor guardian que sus hermanos creyeron que llegaría a ser jamás no significara nada, Ronald Weasley se sentía un completo inútil.

Quizá inútil no fuera la palabra correcta para describir su estado. Había otras más acertadas. Irritado, por ejemplo. Furioso, sería otra muy buena. Celoso sería la ideal pero esa jamás la usaria, por que claro que Ron solo estaba molesto por que su supuesta "mejor amiga" prometió ayudarlo con su redacción y no lo estaba haciendo.

"La teoría es lo primero, Ron..."le dijo con seriedad."Si primero entiendes los principios de hechizo luego te será mucho más fácil realizarlo" y luego, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios que Ron juraría Hermione se esforzaba en ocultar, agregó "Vamos a la bibloteca, te ayudo a buscar más información".

Y Ron fue, por supuesto, porque aunque no tuviera idea del por qué (y no quería tenerla tampoco) no podía decirle que no a Hermione cuando ella hablaba con un tono un poco más bajo y dulce del habitual, que era enérgico y dinámico, y lo miraba con cariño, recordandole que pese a su relación de perros y gatos, todas sun peleas constantes e irritantes a las cuales era difícil encontrarles sentido luego de finalizadas, más que nada y por sobre todas las diferencias eran amigos. Que se querian

Aunque le aterraba admitirlo, Ron la quería bastante más de lo que correspondía. Por eso tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar, patalear y maldecir, como solía hacer esporádicamente cuando de niño todos y cada uno de los recursos para que su madre le prestara atención se le agotaban, para que Hermione recordara que hacia once minutos y treinta y cinco minutos le dijo que buscaría un libro más (cómo si los tres que tenían abiertos sobre la mesa no bastaran) y regresaba enseguida.

"Enseguida" en el idioma de Ronald Weasley significaban dos o tres minutos, no doce minutos y veinticuatro segundos, como ya llevaba. Volvió a percatarse de que rechinaba los dientes cuando Madame Prince paso por su lado y le lanzó una mirada ceñuda altamente reprobatoria, entonces bajo la vista hacia la redacción que continuaba donde la habia dejado (exactamente a diez líneas luego del título).

Tardó al rededor de cinco segundos en volver a levantar la vista hacia las estanterias de la bibloteca donde dos personas conversaban animadamente al inicio de la sección prohibida, comprobando con irritación que ninguna de las dos parecía tener intención de despedirse, aunque él sabía a ciencia cierta que por lo menos una de ellas tenía otra cosa importante que hacer.

Con él.

Pero, obviamente, ayudar a su mejor amigo con un enorme y odioso trabajo extra no estaba en la lista de prioridades de Hermione Granger. O estaba pero unos lugares más abajo de "coquetear, entre las estanterias de la bibloteca, con Terry Boot".

Sintió un gusto salado en la boca; que contrasto inmediatamente con el sabor amargo que persivía desde exactamente dieciseis minutos y veintiun segundos, cuando vio a Boot acercarse (un poco nervioso) a Hermione por detrás y saludarla con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado que ella respondió con un "hola" alegre y despreocupado; y se percató, recién entonces, que estaba mordiendose el interior de la mejilla. Se frotó la zona herida con la lengua preguntandose de que demonios podrían estar hablando durante dieciocho minutos y trece segundos dos personas que no tenían nada en común. Hermione y Boot no habían cruzado más de diez palabras en los cinco años que llevaban en Hogwarts. No compartían casa ni más de dos clases ni amigos ni sala común ni mesa en el almuerzo y de seguro ninguna otra cosa además del ED.

Probablemente hablaban de eso, de lo buena que eran las clases de DCAO con Harry, se dijo intentando tranquilizarse con escasos resultados.

Ron veía la escena desde una posición demasiado privilegiada cómo para no lograr distinguir lo que brillaba en los ojos de Boot al hablar con Hermione en aquel momento. Lo mismo que centellaba en medio de su expreción de desconcierto cuando ella se apareció con un cesto de Galleones falsos y otra de sus brillantes ideas. Ron sabía lo que era.

Era lo mismo que le entiviaba el pecho a él y le arrancaba una sonrisa por más que no quisiera, cuando la persona que Hermione era en el fondo más recondito de su ser salía a relucir por alguna situación que, lamentablemente, siempre era problematica o llanamente peligrosa.

Admiración, pura y simple. Potencialmente poderosa e inevitable atrayente.

Completamente fascinante. Y quizá ahora; luego de veintitres minutos y cincuente y cuatro segundos; Boot hubiera descubierto, guiado por el impulso de saber si realmente Hermione Granger era algo más que una sabelotodo mandona, que ella era en verdad mucho, mucho más.

Por un momento el impulso de golpear a Terry Boot hasta haberle fracturado hasta el último hueso del cuerpo (incluidos tabique y cráneo), que estuvo a punto de apoderarse de Ron en más de una ocación en los últimos veinticinco y quince segundos, fue reemplazado por el deseo de advertirle que sí llegaba a la media hora probablemente estaría perdido para siempre.

Se arrenpintió de tener esa consideración exactamente en el momento en que Hermione se giró dandole la espalda a Boot para tomar un libro de la estantería, parndose de puntitas de pies y estirandose un poco, y el muy cínico descarado del Ravenclaw ese ladeo la cabeza para ver algo que Ron sospechaba no era el dobladillo de la falda de su amiga, y sonrió de lado.

Lo golpearía hasta quebrarle hasta el último hueso del cuerpo (incluidos tabique y cráneo) decidió en ese instante.

-Este es perfecto para aclarar las dudas- oyó que Hermione le decía con amabilidad -El capítulo seis es especialemente explícito.

-Si lo dice la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no tengo más remédio que creerlo.- replicó el chico sonriendo entre galante y avergonzado.

RAAGGG

Ron escuchó el sonido antes de ver el desastre que había cusado. Tenía una mitad de pergamino, de lo que unos segundos atrás era una prometedora redacción, en cada mano. Apretó los ojos para contener la frustración que lo envargaba sintiendose, sin poder evitarlo, como un completo idiota.

¿A él que le importaba que Hermione coqueteara descaradamente con un chico? ¿Qué le importaba si lo hacia con veinte chicos? Eso no era de su incumbencia y la desagradable sensación que tenía en el estómago era porque no desayunó bien. Aunque hubiera deborado ina taza de café, dos vasos de zumo de calabaza, tres porciones de tarta de melaza y un plato lleno de arenques aumados hacia menos de dos horas; ese vacio que sentía era hambre. Porque de ninguna manera podía ser que estuviese celoso de que fuera a Boot y no a él; su mejor amigo desde hacia cinco años que la había slvado de un troll y otros moustros, que la protegió de insultos y burlas, que escupió babosas por defenderla de idiotas e irracionales prejuicios y cambió (o por lo menos intento cambiar) para contar con su aprobación; quien recibía una radiante y (aunque le doliera admitirlo) bella sonrisa de parte de Hermione.

No importaba que lo único que tuviera Hermione para él fueran regaños y sermones, no importaba que jamás la viera sonreirle a él como le sonreía ahora al ravenclaw, aveces a Harry y, no hacia mucho tiempo, a Victor Krum.

No le importaba, no debía importarle. Y no entendía porque dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante repentinamente deprimido y azorado, con unas increibles ganas de comprarse un gira tiempos para volver al pasado y no haber nacido nunca, o aprender a aparecerse y largarse a la punta más lejana del mundo de esa habitacion, o cabar un pozo lo suficientemente profundo para vivir el resto de su vida en el.

Ganas de no ver a Hermione Granger otra vez. Olvidarse de cada pelea, regaño, sermón y discución que tuvo con ella alguna vez. Olvidar que un día le dijo "Porque somos amigos, Ron" y le tomó la mano para darle a entender que caminarían juntos, mientras él se estremecía por un sentimiento que poco tenía que ver con la amistad y mucho que ver con otras cosas, a las cuales no se atrevía a ponerles nombre, pero eran desde una alarmante cantidad de tiempo más fuertes que él.

Quiere no volver a pensar nunca más en un suave roce de labios contra su mejilla que, estando acostado en su cama por las noches, revive continuamente al punto de creer que lo ha soñado junto con las palabras "Buena suerte, Ron" que escucha con ese tono suave y tierno que no le ha oido nunca, pero le resulta dolorosamente familiar.

Quiere undirse en la silla y desaparecer, o no saber que es tarde para olcultarse bajola mesa cuando Hermione regresa por fin junto a él. Pero lo sabe y es un griffyndor y, por Merlín, que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoca jamás al colocar a un alumno en su casa, entonces levanta la vista y la enfrenta.

Más que nada quiere creer que Hermione no se ha quedado parada frente a la mesa abrazandose al libro que traia como si de un escudo se tratase, mirando el pergamino rasgado y su expresión adusta porque no entiende el repentino enfado que se le lee en toda la cara y que sus orejas enrojecidas no significan absolutamente nada.

Pero Ron no e tan iluso como la mayoria de la gente cree y no tiene la presencia de ánimo necesaria para intentar engañar a alguien, después de haber fracasado tan estrépitosamente al intentar engañarse a si mismo. Entonces la mira a los ojos cafes (que parecen entre apenados y desafiantes) con reproche y enfado, con exigencia y rabia, que sabe no tiene derecho a sentir pero no puede sencillamente evitarlo.

-Quería aprender el hechizo proteico. - explica en un tímido susurro reuyendole la mirade y sentandose frente a él.

-Claro, seguro.- replica en tono ácido -Exactamente eso quería.- y la frase le sale tan cargada de sarcasmo que hasta Hermione en su terca ingenuidad se sonroja.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- y Ron casi olvida que Hermione fue a Griffyndor por alguna razón. Aún sonrojada y (está seguro) plena conciencia de que él esta en lo cierto, lo mira desafiante, retandolo a que se anime a decir algo que ambos saben que tendrán que decirse tarde o temprano.

-Sabes exactamente a que me refiero.- respondió con los dientes apretados. La mandibula iba a dolerle todo el maldito día y no le importaba un cuerno. Hermione se cruzó de brazos hechandose para atrás en la silla y mirandolo interrogantemente con la cejas arqueadas. -Estaba coqueteando contigo.- escupé.

-No seas rídiculo, Ronald.- replicó luego de un minuto de sorpresa medio honesta medio fingida -Solo quería mi ayuda con un hechizo.

-JA. Podría enumerarte todas y cada una de las cosas para las cuales quería tu ayuda y te aseguro Hermione que ninguna tiene que ver con la magía.

Ron no podía creer que alla decho eso y al parecer Hermione tampoco porque lo miro con ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas subitamente rojas. Separo los labios como para decir algo, pero ningun sonido salió de su boca. Estaba completamente abochornada, al punto de no ser capaz de hacer otra cosa más que bajar la vista hacia el libro que tenía abierto frente a ella y Ron pensó que dado que acababa de insinuar bastantes cosas totalmente inapropiadas para una charla decente con ninguna chica, debía estar igual o peor que ella. En realidad más allá del calor sofocante de sus orejas, que se extendia por su nuca, estaba bien; quizá porque sabía que tenía razón. El recuerdo indeleble de Terry Boot mirandole las piernas con lujuria lo confirmaba.

-No es cierto.- murmuró Hermione luego de un momento, con la certeza de que el tema no fue zanjado y que Ron no le quitaría los ojos de encima hasta que le dijera algo complaciente. -A mi nadie me ve de ese modo, no se fijan en mi de esa manera. Yo no soy Fleur De Lacourt, Ron.

"No, pero aún así ers preciosa" en treabrio lo labios para decirselo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en algún lugar entre el pecho y su lengua. "Creo que eres preciosa" solo tenía que soltarlo y acabaría con lo que promete ser una riña por la que no se dirigiran la palabra por ql reto del fin de semana. Pero Ronald Weasley debe ser el peor griffindor en la historia de Hogwarts porque cuando Hermione volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y notó en la expreción de ella la necesidad de algo que él no sabía que era...y no estaba listo para darle, cerró la boca y se mordió la lengua.

-Cómo digas.- soltó al final con frialdad. -¿Vas a ayudarme con esta condenada redacción o no?

Hermione lo miró furiosa y se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños apretados, temblaba de rabia a tal punto de dar la impresión de ser capaz de quebrarce como el cristal al menos contacto.

-¡Arreglatelas solo, Ronald!- gruñó entrecortadamente, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la bibloteca como un huracán.

Ron se quedó contemplando como ondeaba la larga cabellera castaña de Hermione, hasta que se perdió de vista, preguntandose por qué, por qué, por qué todo lo referente a ella le resultaba tan condenadamente complicado.

-Disculpa.- dijo una voz que interrumpió sus cabilaciones, giró para ver el origen de la intromisión y se encontró frente a Terry Boot que lo miraba con una expreción de alarmante seriedad al preguntar -¿Ustedes salen juntos?

Pensó en preguntarle, con su mejor cara mde desentendido, "¿Quienes?", pero la idea de quedar como un imbécil frente a la competencia no era una idea demasiado tentadora.

-Somos amigos.- respondió en tono caústico fulminando al ravenclaw con la mirada.

Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por el rostro del chico.

-Entonces no hay problema si la invito a salir conmigo.- exclamó alegremente. Ron se puso de pie con una mirada tan amenazadora que no le sorprendio que Boot diera un paso atrás, después de todo era casi una cabeza más alto que él. Se colgó la mochila al hombro, luego de meter dos libros dentro escogidos al azar y le dijo con voz baja y letal, sin apartar la mirada asecina del mago.

-Si tienes algún instinto de conservación, desecharas esa idea con la misma rapidez con que la formulaste.- como única respuesta Boot abrió los ojos asombrado y tragó saliba aterrado.

Ron se marcho de la bibloteca con una sensación de satisfacción que ni un centenar de copas de Quiddich podrían igualar.

Ir a la bibloteca esa una actividad probechosa después de todo.

**Y eso es todo. Espero que les ayu gustado o por lo menos que no fuera una perdida de tiempo para ustedes, pido perdón por las faltas ortográficas, la pc es prestada y no anda muy bien que digamos.**

**Dejen comentarios besos!**


End file.
